This is Halloween
by prettylittlespoby13
Summary: Spencer, Toby, Caleb, and Hanna set out to solve a mystery. Will they succeed and will they make it out alive?
1. Chapter 1

This is** a writing prompt I had to do for a class. I decided to make it a PLL short story. if you would please take a moment to read the first part and tell me what you thing that'd be great. Thank you all so much. Make sure you review and if I get at least ten reviews I will continue. Thanks s much!**

The wooden house at the end of the street is rumored to be haunted. There have been stories about people going in there and never coming out. There have been many stories behind the haunted house, but known of them have been confirmed to be true. The stories all sound the same. Many years ago a married couple lived there with their eight year old son Jason. On a dark stormy night the mother and son were driving home after visiting Jason's grandmother.

While they were driving home a drunk driver ran a red light and crashed into the side of their car. The mother and son died in the car crash leaving the father all alone. The father lived in that house alone for many years. No one really knows what happened to the father. Some say he hung himself, so he could be reunited with his family. Others say that he went mad and killed himself by jumping off the bridge near the creak behind his house. No one can really be sure of what happened to him. Some people say that he went missing and the whole town had a search party going on for him. They spent many months trying to find him, but his body was never found.

Fifty years has passed since that day and people still talk about it. Every year on Halloween people go in that house to find out if it's really haunted. Some people claimed that they saw ghost and others were rumored to have disappeared. Almost everyone in town was convinced that the legend is true. Everyone accept the courageous Spencer Hastings. Spencer heard about the rumors and claims that they aren't true. In her mind someone just made up that story to scare people. She's even gotten into arguments with her friends about it. As a result she made a beat with her friends to spend Halloween night in the haunted house.

Her best friend Toby, who also doesn't believe in the story agreed to come along too. On Halloween Spencer and her friends Toby, Caleb, and Hanna set off to the haunted house to find out if the legend is true. Spencer pulled her long drown silky hair up out of her face. Her blonde curly haired friend Hanna knocked on her bedroom door.

"Hey Spence are you ready? The boys are waiting for us."

Spencer opened the door to see her blonde friend grinning from ear to ear. She couldn't believe that she agreed to spend Halloween in an old broken down smelly house. Instead she could be going to a Halloween party with her other friend Emily, but no Hanna and her other stupid friend Caleb just had to suck her into this. The two girls walked out of Spencer's house and saw the two boys waiting for them. Spencer couldn't hold back her smile when she saw Toby. There has always been something about him that gets her heart pumping.

Same thing for Toby. Ever since he meet her for the first time back in the 5th grade he's felt drawn to her. It was like she was the flame and he was the moth. He's always been loyal and protective over his brunette friend. Anytime she's drawn in to something dangerous he has to be there. That's part of the reason he's here tonight. Toby looked at his other friend Caleb Rivers who is now laughing.

He didn't understand why he was laughing until Caleb started waving his hand in front of his face yelling "earth to Toby."

Toby brook out of his thoughts and looked at everyone. Hanna was laughing along with Caleb and Spencer just stood there smiling.

"What did I miss?" I asked.

"I just said Hi to you and you totally spaced out," Spencer's raspy voice spoke up.

"Oh hi."

Hanna rolled her blue eyes. "Okay enough flirting now let's get to the house before the ghost go to bed."

The gang walked down the street to the two story haunted house. For a moment the four of them just stood there glancing up at the creepy looking house. The wooden house looked dark and broken. Most of the windows where busted and the front door looks like it's been kicked opened multiple times. The dead two dead trees out front made it look creepier.

Hanna turned to the gang. "Okay, shall we go in."

"When we get inside we should split up," Caleb suggested.

Toby raised his hand all to quickly. "I volunteer to go with Spencer."

"Oh great you get the smart one and I'm stuck with this air head," Caleb said while pointing at Hanna.

Hanna rolled her eyes. "It's not nice to talk about yourself like that."

"Come on everyone knows that Toby just wants to be with his girlfriend," Caleb said with a goofy grin.

" That's not true!" Toby objected. Then he wrapped his left arm around Spencer. " I just want to make sure that Spencer stays safe, because she's my friend."

"Yeah you're girlfriend," Caleb teased.

"Don't worry Toby I'm sure Spencer would love to be your girlfriend," Hanna interjected.

Spencer blushed at the thought. "Guys we came here to sneak inside this house not debate on who's going to be with who. Now can we go, please."

Toby nodded in agreement. "Yes let's go."

The four of them walked up the dark path to the wooden house. They all stood on the porch trying to decide which one of them should open the door. There're also praying that they all don't come crashing through the broken wooden floor. Caleb took a deep breath and twisted the cracked doorknob. The door creaked open slowly and they all gasped at what was inside.


	2. Chapter 2

The inside of the house was old and dusty. Cob webs hung down from the ceiling and the old furniture was covered in dust. The place looked dark and creepy. Who ever lived here in the past must have had an obsession with hunting. Heads from dead animals like bears, wolfs, and deer hung up above the old dusty fireplace. There's an old stair case that leads to the rooms upstairs. Beside the staircase is a dark hallway that leads to God knows where.

The door behind them shut closed making a loud slamming sound. They almost jumped out of their skin. The place looks really creepy. It was cold in the house and they kept feeling a cold breeze. None of them knew where the cool air was coming from.

"Okay," Spencer spoke up. "We made it inside, now what do we do?

"Well," Hanna spoke with a shaky voice. "We should check the place out. All we've done is walk through the door."

"Are we splitting up?" Caleb asked.

Hanna nodded her head slowly. "Caleb and I will check upstairs. Spencer, you and Toby will check the hallway."

"Why do we have to check the hallway?" Toby whined.

"Are you scared?" Caleb teased.

"No."

"Okay," Spencer interrupted. "Toby and I will check the hallway."

Hanna rubbed her hands together and grinned. "Get ready to lose the bet Spencer, because

Caleb and I are about to prove that the legend is true. If we find out that this house is haunted you owe me a new pair of shoes."

"and if it's not," Spencer spoke. "Then you owe me a cup of coffee."

The two girls shook hands to make their bet official. Hanna gave a thumbs up at Toby and Spencer then walked up the old wooden staircase with Caleb close by. Spencer glanced at Toby then lead the way down the dark hallway.

Caleb and Hanna reached the top of the staircase. They looked at each other trying to decide which way they should go first. Hanna wanted to take the left side of the house, but Caleb wanted to take the right. They both knew it wasn't a good idea to be left alone. After a short argument Caleb finally agreed to take the left side first. Hanna smiled in victory and led the way down the short hallway. Caleb turned on the flashlight on his phone, so they didn't trip over anything. There was a closed door at the end of the hallway. Hanna stopped Caleb and put her finger up to her lips telling him to stay quiet.

"Hanna what are..."

Hanna smacked Caleb on his chest to get him to stop talking. Caleb put a hand over his chest and tried not to show how much that really hurt. He's supposed to be a tough man that doesn't whimper after being hit by a girl. Especially one that wears short skirts and is afraid of getting her heels dirty. Caleb then started to see why Hanna had told him to be quiet. They heard piano music playing from behind the closed door. Caleb and Hanna glanced at each other. Caleb put his hand on the door knob and waited for Hanna to give the go signal.

Hanna nodded and watched him twist the doorknob then slowly open the door. The door opened with a loud screeching sound. Caleb shinned the flashlight into the dark stuffy room. The room is pretty much empty accept for the old black piano sitting in the middle of the room. Hanna thought it was creepy how the keys on the piano were moving up and down to make a sound, but there was no one sitting there playing it.

"Caleb," Hanna whispered. "Is there a ghost playing the piano?"

"Well I'm not the one playing it."

"Do you know what this means? It means that this place is haunted."

Caleb heard some footsteps creeping down the hallway, but there was no one behind him. This place was a little freaky. First the piano plays on its own and now invisible footsteps. Next thing you know a ghost will come down and scream "boo!"

"Okay Hanna we found out this place is haunted, can we please go now?"

"One second I want to record this, so I can prove it to Spencer and everyone at school."

Caleb stood back with shaky hands while Hanna recorded the piano playing. The floor boards started creaking beneath their feet. Neither one of them were moving right now. Hanna finished recording the piano then stuck her phone in her pocket. All of a sudden an ear piercing scream echoed throughout the house.

"Did you hear that?" Caleb whispered.

Hanna nodded her head slowly. "That sounded like Spencer."

Caleb and Hanna jumped back when they heard loud footsteps running up the stairs. They both huddled together thinking that whoever attacked downstairs was coming for them next. The floorboards creaked as the person got closer and closer to the room. Hanna dug her nails into Caleb arm. Once again Caleb had to bite back the urge to yell out in pain. The two huddled closer and closer together as the footsteps stopped right in front of the door. Caleb's eyes watched the doorknob as it was slowly turned to the left. The door was thrown open Caleb and Hanna nearly jumped out of there skins, both of their hearts were racing.

A tall figure appeared out from the darkness and stood there staring at the two huddled in the corner. Caleb's hands were to shaky to shine the flashlight at whoever just walked in. Hanna rolled her eyes then snatched Caleb's phone out of his hand and shined the light at the person. They both sighed when they saw that it was just there friend Toby.

"Toby don't you know you're suppose to announce yourself before you walk into a room!" Hanna shouted. "Caleb almost peed his pants!"

"I did not!" Caleb shouted.

"Have you guys seen Spencer?" Toby spoke with worry in his voice.

Hanna froze "I thought she was with you."

"She was, but the lights down stairs went out for a second. When they came back on I looked up and she was gone. A few seconds later I heard her scream."

They all glanced at each other with worried expressions. Where could their friend be? Spencer wouldn't just wonder off on her own. Now it's up to her three best friends to find her. Will they find her or will she be gone forever?

**Part three will be up soon. Thanks for reading**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, I know it's been literally FOREVER since I updated this. This is the last chapter of this short-story. Sorry, this ones not as good as the two before. Mostly because I kind of forgot about this one. Well, I hope you find some enjoyment out i****t.**

* * *

><p>The lights in the upstairs hallway began to flicker. That made the three remaining people jump. From inside, they can hear the wind whistling and tree branches knocking against the windows. Hanna, Caleb, and Toby stood around in the empty hallway not knowing what to do. The ringleader of their group is missing. The one who made all the plans. The one who was smart enough to figure out what is happening.<p>

Neither Hanna nor Caleb knows what happen to Spencer. They were upstairs looking around while Spencer and Toby walked around downstairs. It freaked Hanna out a bit knowing that the last time she saw her best friend, she was walking down a dimly lit hallway with Toby by her side. Surely Toby wouldn't have let anything happen to her. Hanna knows how deeply Toby cares for Spencer. Those two definitely had something going on between them. From day one, those two were like two peas in a pod. Whenever Caleb and Hanna weren't around, those two would hang out by watching movies together or going out. Hanna doesn't know if they've ever kissed, but she has a pretty good feeling that have. They may have even kissed tonight when they all split up into groups.

"This is bad," Toby gripped his hair. "This is very, very bad."

"Toby calms down," Caleb said.

"How can I calm down? Spencer is missing in case you didn't realize that."

"Well, why did you let her out of your site?"

"I didn't let her out of my site."

"Then what happened?"

"I told you what happened," Toby said. "Spencer and I were walking down the hallway when the lights went off downstairs. I swear I thought I grabbed her hand."

"How long were the lights turned off?" Hanna asked.

"I don't know," Toby sighed. "Ten seconds maybe. The lights flickered in the hallway and that's when I grabbed Spencer's hand. Well, she grabbed mine actually. We were holding hands when the lights went off. When the lights came back on, I was holding hands with a statue and Spencer was gone."

"Maybe there's somebody else in this house who grabbed her," Caleb said.

"God, I told you guys this place was haunted," Hanna said.

"Hanna, this house is not haunted," Toby said.

"Then why Isn't Spencer with you!"

"I don't know!"

"Face it you guys! This place is haunted. There is a ghost living here and he probably took Spencer for trying to steal an antique candlestick!" Hanna exclaimed. The two boys gave Hanna a look.

"We should get out of here," Caleb said.

Hanna nodded in agreement, "good idea."

Toby stood back looking stunned by his friend's suggestion. They can't leave now. Not because of the stupid bet they made. One of their very own is missing. If the roles were reversed and one of them was missing, Spencer would do anything she could to find them.

"Wait," Toby stopped them. "We can't leave. Not until we find Spencer."

"Toby we don't even know where she is or if she just left," Caleb said.

"Spencer is still in this house somewhere. I'm not leaving until I find her. You guys can leave if you want to, but I'm going to continue looking for her. It would take longer doing this by myself, but I won't stop."

Caleb looked at Toby for a long time before saying, "why don't you just tell Spencer you love her already?"

Toby rolled his eyes, "whatever. I'm going to look for her. Enjoy your guy's walk home."

"Toby wait," Hanna stopped him. "You don't have to be here looking for her on your own. I'm staying too."

"I guess that means I'm staying," Caleb said.

Before anyone could say anything else, the light began flickering again and all the doors upstair slammed shut. The three of them jumped and felt a sudden breeze of cold air. Neither one of them knows where that air is coming from. Hanna crossed her arms over her bare shoulders.

"Okay, why the hell is it so cold in here?"

"I don't know," Caleb looked around.

All of a sudden, all of the lights upstairs went off. Hanna screamed and jumped into Caleb's side. She feared that whatever happened to Spencer, would happen to her next. Caleb wrapped an arm around something and hoped it was Hanna. The lights were off for a good fifteen seconds before they came back on. The hallway lights came back on with the same dim, yellow lights that were on before.

The doors to the many bedrooms are still closed. Outside, the wind is still blowing. With all the tree branches crashing into the outside walls, it's sounded like something trying to break in. Caleb stood against the corner of the hall with Hanna snuggled close to his chest. Her whole body felt tense and she's shaking. Her arms are also covered in goosebumps.

"That was scary," Hanna said.

"Yeah, I'll admit," Caleb nodded. "That was a little creepy."

"I'm starting to second guess that option of staying."

"Wait a second," Caleb caught Hanna's hand. "Where's Toby?"

Hanna paused to look around. The hall is pretty much empty aside from the two of them. Toby was just standing a foot away from them before the lights went off. Now, he's not here. They didn't even hear anything when the lights went out. Hanna screamed a and she may or may not have peed her pants a little. Why does everyone keep disappearing?

"First Spencer and now Toby's missing," Hanna shook her head. "Caleb, I'm really starting to think this place is haunted."

"No, it can't be," Caleb said. "The stories everybody talked about weren't real."

"I know. We just brought Spencer and Toby here to scare them and maybe get them to bond a little."

"We should get out of here."

Caleb ran over to the door to the stairway, but it slammed shut. He tried twisting the doorknob and banging on the door, but it wouldn't open.

"Caleb, hurry up and open the door!" Hanna exclaimed.

"I'm trying to, but it won't open. I think somebody locked it."

"Who locked it? There nobody else here!"

"I'm not sure."

"It was the ghost of the man who used to live here. The stories that were told about this house are true."

The door at the end of the hallway flew open and a strong gust of wind nearly blew both of them against the wall. Hanna gasped when her back hit the wall. Once again, the lights started flashing. Following the strong gust of wind, a soft voice started whispering. Hanna shook against Caleb.

"_Who dares enter my house?"_ A low, haunting voice spoke out. The voice sounded like it was echoing through the upstairs. Hanna reached back for Caleb but felt something stone cold. This alarmed her to turn around to see what she's touching. She screamed when she saw that she's touching the arm of a wooden chair. Caleb Isn't by her side. Not him too. Now, Hanna's here alone with the angry ghost. Okay, this ghost is probably more than angry. More like pissed.

"P-please don't hurt me," Hanna begged. "We didn't m-mean any harm. I just wanted to prove to my friends that the stories were true."

"_You have no business here! Now, just like your friends, I shall dispose of you!"_

"No!" Hanna screamed and pressed her hands together. "Please, please. I'll do anything. I'm sorry for trespassing. It was wrong. I'm sorry for forcing my friends to come here. I'll leave and never come back. J-just give me my friends back and we'll be on our way."

"_You broke into my house. I returned the favor by taking away your friends. Now, be on your way before I turn you into a lawn chair to go with my house!"_

A bright flash of light lit up the hallway and the door to the stairwell flew open. Hanna scrambled on her feet and ran down the stairs as if her life depended on it. For all she knows, it does. She got downstairs and didn't even bother grabbing her stuff. Not only were the lights blinking upstairs, they are downstairs too. Hanna ran straight to the front door and struggled to get the damn thing open. It took her a few seconds, but she finally got it.

As soon as the door was opened, Hanna fled down the porch steps. She jumped off the bottom step and ran to the end of the driveway. When she got passed the big, black, metal fence, she stopped to take a breath. Right now her heart is beating so fast it feels like her chest is on fire. After a second, Hanna was confused when she heard the sounds of people laughing behind her. She turned around and her mouth hung open at who she saw. There standing at the end of the driveway were Caleb, Toby, and Spencer. And they were all laughing.

"What the…"

"Gotcha!" The three of them yelled together and continued laughing.

"Wait…" Hanna huffed out a deep breath. "You mean, this was all a trick?"

"That's right," Spencer was the first to speak.

"Maybe next time this will teach you not to mess with people," Toby added.

Hanna looked at all of them and ended up hitting Caleb on the chest, "you were a part of this?"

Caleb chuckled, "duh."

"But… H-how? How did you guys do all of this?"

"It was Spencer's idea," Toby said. "She figured since you made all of us come here in order to scare us, it would be more fun to scare the pants off of you instead."

"How did you do all of this? You know with the lights going off and the doors always closing. The piano playing. I even heard a creepy voice upstairs!"

"That was all us," Caleb said. "The other day, the three of us came out here to set everything up. I rewired the lights and had them set to flicker for ten seconds every five minutes. Then, they'd go off for fifteen seconds before turning back on. That gave us each enough time to quietly run downstairs making you believe we got ghost napped."

"And the doors?" Hanna asked.

"My dad used to work for a windows and door company back in college. I put a sensor on all of the doors to shut whenever the lights started flickering," Toby explained.

"What about the voice?"

Spencer held up a megaphone that made her voice sound deep, "_that t'was me."_

Hanna looked at each of them, "you guys are mean."

"Oh, come on, Hanna," Caleb took her hand. "You know it was funny."

She turned her head away from him and crossed her arms, "I knew it was a prank the whole time. Honestly, I wasn't even that scared."

"Oh, yeah right," they each rolled their eyes and laughed.

"Alright, fine," Hanna said. "I'll admit that you guys got me this time, but I will get you back for this."

"We're just shaking in our own skin at what you're going to do," Spencer joked.

"You should be," Hanna warned. "Because it's going to be big, horrible, and really, really scary! Come on, Caleb walk me home. Spencer's a meanie."

"Alright." Caleb chuckled and reached for Hanna's hand. They walked down the street together leaving the other two alone. Spencer and Toby couldn't stop laughing. That was probably the best prank they've ever pulled on anyone. The reason it probably worked so well is because they came up with it together. At first, it was just going to be the two of them tricking both Hanna and Caleb, but they needed some help with setting things up. That's why they turned to Caleb for help.

"I'm not big on Halloween," Spencer started. "But I think this just marked for best Halloween ever."

Toby nodded, "agreed. This whole plan turned out beautifully. Thanks to you and your smart brain."

"Aw," she nudged him with her hip. "I couldn't have done it without you. You did a great job acting freaked out, Seriously, you deserve an Oscar for that performance."

He smiled shyly, "that wasn't too hard to act out. All I did was imagine how I would really act if something ever happened to you."

She stopped in the middle of the street, "you acted pretty freaked out. I don't understand, why would me being gone upset you?"

"You say that as if you don't already know the answer." When she didn't respond, Toby continued.

"It's because I care about you, Spencer a lot. If something ever really did happen to you, I would do anything I could to bring you back," he paused for a second to look at his hands.

"How much do you care about me?" She asked him.

"Enough to know that I'm in love with you," he responded, still keeping his eyes focused on his hands. When she didn't respond right away, Toby chuckled nervously.

"I know. I know that's probably the craziest thing I've said. You must think I'm stupid and weird…"

He was cut off by a pair of soft, warm lips pressing against his own. Even though Toby was caught off by surprise, he did not waste any time holding her hips and kissing her back. A soft, chilly breeze swept through them causing a shiver to run down Spencer's spine. That may not have had anything to do with the cold. When they pulled apart, she rested her head against his.

"That was quite unexpected," he smiled.

She smiled too, "do you know how long I've been waiting for your to admit that you were in love with me?"

He stepped back and gave her a look, "you knew?"

She shrugged, "I had a feeling, but I was never certain. I kept getting mixed signals from you, but after I saw the way you acted tonight. I still have a problem."

"What's that? You don't feel the same way?"

"No," she bit her lip. "It's just I…" She looked at him, smiling. "I wanted to be the first one to say it."

Toby laughed and took a step closer, "well, too bad, I bet you to it. You should've said something sooner."

"I was literally going to say it ten seconds before you did."

He rolled his eyes teasingly, "oh, yeah right. I think you wanted me to be the first one to say it. Miss. Spencer Hastings, you have had a crush on me for a long time now, haven't you?"

"Well, you've had a secret crush on me too." She gasped when his arm wrapped around her waist and she was pulled against him. He looked her deeply in the eye.

"Well, it's not a secret anymore now, is it?"

"No," she responded breathlessly.

It was the way his eyes kept looking at her so intensely. That's why her words came out so breathy. Right now, Toby is close by and is looking at her as if she was moonlight shining down on a lake.

"I should probably walk you home now."

"Yes," she nodded stupidly.

He kissed her softly before pulling away. His hand moved from around her waist and he reached for her hand. Spencer smiled and laced their fingers together while they walked. This Halloween wasn't too bad. Spencer got to scared her best friend and the night ended with the guy she's loved for a long time finally telling her he loves her too. Today officially marks the best Halloween ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, like I said, this wasn't the best, but people wanted me to finish this. Thank you for the reviews for the first two chapters. I really just wrote it for that class I took over a year ago. Haha. Thanks for taking the time to check this out. Please, if you're feeling nice and have the time, leave a review.<strong>


End file.
